His Favorite Girl, Her Favorite Movie
by 2010blueberry
Summary: "That's perfect," She told him, setting her nearly empty cup of soup back on her bedside table. "Now get your ass over here and lay down with me." Post S3, set sometime during college. PROMPT: Stiles takes care of a sick Lydia.


Lydia Martin was frustrated, seething in anger. Not only was she sick – forcing her to stay at home in the apartment she shared with her best friend – she also couldn't find her all-time favorite movie to watch and she had a brown-eyed boyfriend who, apparently, didn't listen to her request to stay away from her until she felt better, frustrating her even more.

"I thought I told you not to come over," She groaned, reaching towards her bedside table for yet another tissue as Stiles walked further into her bedroom. As he walked towards her, she pulled the pink and purple comforter over her head.

"I look like crap," He could hear her mutter, setting the brown bag he brought with him on her bedside table before settling down on the edge of her bed.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful," He replied after successfully pulling the comforter away from her face and tucking it around her body. When she glared at him and raised her eyebrows in response, he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead softly.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, her left hand reaching for his. She didn't want him to see her like this – with a bright red nose, pale skin, and a make-up free face – but she should have known that he would think she was beautiful just the same. "I thought you were going to have one of your guys nights with Scott."

"I was," He replied, nodding his head in agreement. "Then Allison showed up about an hour ago, saying that you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I just haven't been that hungry," She honestly replied, seeing the worried expression on his face as he tightened his grasp on her hand.

"How about now? Are you hungry now?" He wondered in a whisper.

"It depends on what is in that bag," She replied, leaning her head to the left as she referred to the brown bag he set on her bedside table only minutes earlier. "Did you bring me anything good to eat?"

"I sure did," He promised, letting go of her hand to retrieve the paper bag.

"It smells good," She said, realizing just how hungry she was as she pushed herself up and straightened her back against the pile of pillows.

"Here you go," He said with a smile, passing her the carton of chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you," She replied as he passed her a plastic fork, humming in appreciation as she started to eat.

"You're very welcome," He told her in response, kissing her temple softly.

"So what took you so long to get here?" She wondered with innocent curiosity. "You said Allison showed up at Scott's about an hour ago and I'm sure you didn't stay too long because – well you know how they can get when they're around each other."

"I barely made it out of the door before they were attacking each other," He joked before laughing along with her. "I actually had to stop by my house and get something else for you."

"You didn't have to –" She began only to be interrupted.

"Oh, I think I did," He said, smiling knowingly.

"What else do you have in that bag?" She inquired, wondering exactly what her sarcastic, brown-eyed boyfriend was up to as she set her soup on her bedside table.

"I heard you've been looking for this," He said, revealing the movie she had spent a good portion of the day looking for.

"I've been looking everywhere for this!" She exclaimed, grabbing the case for _The Notebook _out of his hands. She immediately opened the DVD case to make sure the disc was indeed there, causing him to chuckle.

"Want to watch it?" He asked as he snatched the movie back, causing her to gasp in mock horror.

"Are you, Stiles Stilinski, actually volunteering to watch _The Notebook_ with me?" She began jokingly, her lips curving upwards in the form of a smile. God, he loved that smile. "Are you sure you're not the one –"

Her attempt at a joke comes to an abrupt end when its interrupted by his lips pressing against hers, the movie in his hands fell from his grasp and into his lap as his left hand found her right hand and they intertwined.

He could hear her gasp of surprise and for a moment he thought that she was going to pull away from him. But instead of pushing him away from her – feeling too sick and miserable to kiss him – she kissed him back, grabbing his jaw to hold in her hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," She whispered; despite the fact that she kissed him back as she caressed his lower lip with her thumb.

"Why not?" He asked, losing himself in her green eyes.

"You're going to get sick," She insisted.

"I'm sure it will be worth it," He replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders before pressing a quick kiss to her brow.

"I'm sure you won't be saying that in a few days," She told him, knowing that he would probably end up being sick next as their eyes connected with each other's once again. "Are you going to put that movie in or what?"

"I'm on it, babe," He said, practically jumping from the bed and walking over to the entertainment system she had in her room.

After pressing the play button and letting the few trailers begin he walked back over to her, handing her the half-empty carton of soup to finish.

"Do you need anything else?" He wondered. "A glass of water, maybe?"

"I'm okay," She replied after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "Can you just dim the lights a bit?"

"You got it," He told her before walking towards the entrance of her bedroom, happy to help her make these next few hours and days as bearable as possible for her. "How's that?"

"That's perfect," She told him, setting her nearly empty cup of soup back on her bedside table. "Now get your ass over here and lay down with me."

"Yes ma'am," He replied with a laugh, kicking off his shoes before crawling on top of the comforter and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Stiles?" She whispered, pivoting her body to her left so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked just as softly, closing his eyes as her lips brushed against the outline of his jaw.

"Thank you," She told him, gratefully. "Thank you for bringing me soup, for bringing my favorite movie, and for making this night a little less miserable."

"You're welcome, Lyd," He replied, kissing the top of her head before sinking into the comfort of her mattress, holding his favorite girl as they watched her favorite movie.


End file.
